warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Raids/Miasma/Strategy
This is the strategy page for the Miasma Raid. Strategy This entire strategy section needs to be re-written to be much shorter, in line with Project:Standards/Content/Style and as per Project:Projects/Tyrant/Raids. This should be a brief strategy write-up that touches on broad topics such as skills and such, without getting into long lists of specific cards. Use specific cards in the player decks section, not here. This comment should be removed once the article has been improved/fixed. ---- Evade Since the enemy Commander has both Weaken All and Enfeeble All, Evade will be a major factor in keeping your Assault units alive and dealing damage. The following is a list of recommended units with the Evade ability: *Pummeller: Great stats all around, and Siege is a great bonus for taking down Structures. *Stealthy Niaq: This fast Evade card can start dealing some serious damage quickly. *Bulldozer: Completely immune to the enemy Commander's Weaken, and very durable. *Azure Reaper: Another card with great stats all around. Although the enemy deck does contain some Flying units, it does not contain any units with AntiAir, so Flying can be an effective ability. *Sharpshooter: Yet another unit with great stats all around. *Apollo: Evade, Armor, and Heal All make this unit an effective defense and support unit. Playing it early allows you to play your other cards in relative safety and set up your offense. Armor Armored units can prove effective in this raid as the enemy does not have any Pierce or Strike. The general problem with Armored units is facing abilities such as Rally or Enfeeble and the fact that they tend to have low base stats. Using Rally and Weaken can solve these problems. Here is a list of recommended Armored units for this raid: *Vaporwing: The best meat shield for this raid, with Evade to help avoid Enfeeble and the occasional Strike, Flying to help avoid direct attacks, and 2 Armor to soak up some of the hits. Unfortunately it's a Nexus card, so you need to pay War Bonds just to buy one. *Obsidian: Although Miasma has no shortage of Rally, it isn't quite a focus here, (1 in 16 for Plague Wyrm, 1 in 16 for Draconian Queen, 1 in 16 for a second Mist Inhaler, 1 in 8 per Brood Walker, 1 in 6 per Fulfilling Myst, 2 in 11 for Blight Crusher) so Weakening can't go too wrong. Watch out for Payback though (if you can) - if that skill procs, no Weakening will be done because the tank is destroyed. *Apollo: Again, Healing will allow your units to survive longer. *Pyro Rig: Jam and Immobilize can sometimes stop up to 2 enemy units from attacking, reducing the efficiency of enemy's Enfeeble. *Bolster Xeno: 6 Health should allow it to survive easily, though its Attack is nullified due to enemy Commander's Weaken All. *Cycle Mech *World Quaker *Ayrkrane: With Flying and 2 Armor, this can loom Strike All and direct punch on enemies, and dodge quite some attacks. Payback will be a problem, though. Flying The enemy has few Flying units and no units with AntiAir. Using Flying units might make the effectiveness of your deck more reliant upon luck, but it can still increase your chance of winning. The Xeno Faction has many good Flying units which can be the focus of an effective deck for this raid. Here are some recommended Flying units: *Vaporwing: Again, Evade and 2 Armor helps this plane to survive. *Azure Reaper: Again, Evade helps this plane to survive, and Mimic allows you to use skills from enemy units. *Xeno Mothership: Her Rally All 2 will get your Xeno units to finish the raid quicker. Watch out for Payback though (if you can) - if that skill procs she loses 2 Health out of 5. *Sustainer Xolan: Heal 2 makes your Xeno units less fragile, and Immobilize can sometimes stop an enemy unit from attacking, reducing the efficiency of enemy's Enfeeble. *Nimbus: Although Miasma has no shortage of Rally, it isn't quite a focus here, (1 in 16 for Plague Wyrm, 1 in 16 for Draconian Queen, 1 in 16 for a second Mist Inhaler, 1 in 8 per Brood Walker, 1 in 6 per Fulfilling Myst, 2 in 11 for Blight Crusher) so Weakening can't go too wrong. Watch out for Payback though (if you can) - if that skill procs, no Weakening will be done because the saucer is Jammed. *Draconian Queen *Rifter *Xeno Overlord Category:Tyrant Raid Strategies